<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>of Witches and Princes by axl_SKiDS</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26451070">of Witches and Princes</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/axl_SKiDS/pseuds/axl_SKiDS'>axl_SKiDS</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Character Death, Drama, F/M, Fairy Tale Elements, Fantasy, Friendship, Love, M/M, Magic, Suspense</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 06:28:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26451070</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/axl_SKiDS/pseuds/axl_SKiDS</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Los príncipes solían enamorarse de hermosas mujeres, sin embargo las mujeres mas hermosas en el mundo eran brujas, y aunque la mayoría de ellas eran buenas nada garantizaba que un arrebato de celos las hiciera destruir reinos completos.<br/></p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>of Witches and Princes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>INTRODUCCIÓN</p><p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>